


Teacher’s New Pet

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Shot, Sex for Grades, Short One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Some good time for grade improvement.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Teacher’s New Pet

She was bent over a wooden desk, panting and occasionally yelping in pain as her history teachers huge cock was ramming rapidly into her ass.

He pulled on her hair, forcing her head back as he leaned closer to her face. “I’m glad we could come to an _agreement_ , Miss.” He said smugly and licked the rim of her ear.

She attempted to respond but got stopped by 2 of his fingers pressing against her lips, entering her mouth.

”You’re quite the loud one, gonna need you to quiet down.” He told her sternly.

He stood her up by her mouth, pushing her back against his chest as he continued fucking her, using the desk to lean on.

”You can be as loud as you want if you come home with me after.” He gave a dry yet horny chuckle at his own suggestion. “You’re seemingly unused yet so obedient, it’s quite an _intoxicating_ combo.” 

He sucked on her neck, while fondling her breasts with his hand. “I could train you up to be the _perfect_ doll, I could really make use of one.” He got up to her ear again “Could mould you to be perfectly suited specifically for _my_ needs.”

As he went as deep as he could one last time he came in her ass, letting out a loud moan in the process while still muffling her somewhat.

He let her go as she collapsed back down on the desk, her ass leaking of his cum.

When he got soft enough he zipped his pants and tucked his shirt and tie back to look proper, then he gave her ass a rough squeeze.

”You’ve got a _very_ impressive piece of ass, I’m glad you know what it’s _useful_ for.”

She finally felt composed enough to speak again. “So is... my grade improved?” She asked tiredly.

”Grade? I’m sorry Miss but it seems you didn’t read the syllabus throughly enough, I’ve only cum _once,_ you need _eight_ in order to pass.” He formally explained to her.

”Oh...” she said as she started to stand up again, her legs a bit wobbly, and her clothes and hair a mess. “And is... all that other stuff you said mandatory, too?” She asked quietly, not looking at him.

”Simply dirty talk, Miss, though I guess the _offers_ stand.” He responded with a grin.

She walked up to stand right in front of him, and looked up at him. “So can I... come home to your place? If I can?” She asked shyly.

He got a large, lustful smile “Well of course, so long as you’d want to.” He took both of her hands in his. “We’re gonna have _a_ _lot_ of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Horny filled 3 am writing is the best sort ain’t it?


End file.
